


Switch

by BullRun



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, The Void, based on some convos in the ok ko discord, mc!tko, the au is that tko is the main character and ko is the brain guy, those folks are EXCELLENT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullRun/pseuds/BullRun
Summary: TKO is a hero, even if he doesn't seem like it.KO is friendly and helpful, but he's not going back.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: High Quality Ok KO Fics, Max's Haunted Palace 2020





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the October 7th prompt for Max's Palace: “Do you think keeping your eyes shut will keep you safe?”

TKO is _mad_. 

The worst part of it was that it was his fault. He should’ve known better. He should have not followed Shadowy Figure into the woods. He should have not been tempted by the man’s offer to help him unleash his true power. He should have run, or beat up Shadowy Figure, or anything. 

Instead, he was genuinely touched by the man’s offer to help him become a better hero. He knows people don’t think he’s traditionally heroic. He knows he’s too angry and punk and standoffish with his friends. So to have a level 8 offer to help him become stronger? It was his dream come true.

So maybe he’d gotten a little emotional and thanked Shadowy for his help, and the next thing he knows, he’s trapped. He’s trapped in an endless void with a vague figure. 

The figure solidifies into… himself? The double is smiling friendly and clasping his hands behind himself politely. It looks so, so wrong. 

“Who are you?” TKO asks. “Where are we?”

“I’m you!” says the double in a voice that is terribly familiar and totally wrong. It’s way too peppy. “And we’re in your head. Isn’t that great?”

“No?”

The double’s smile drops just a fraction as he unclasps his hands. “No? That’s okay. _I_ won’t be in here for long.”

Without even a second of hesitation, the double pushes TKO in the chest hard enough to send him flying. He doesn’t know what they were standing on in the void, but he’s not on it anymore. He flies back through empty space, spinning head over heels. There’s nothing for him to collide against and nothing to slow him down. There’s nothing here at all except the shrinking figure of the double.

“NO!” he yells. He closes his eyes and throws out a wild punch at the encroaching darkness. It doesn’t connect, because there _isn’t anything there-_

“Do you think keeping your eyes shut will keep you safe?” KO asks. He isn’t even taunting. His tone is genuine. Then he shrugs and disappears. 

TKO is alone. And there is nothing else but the void. 

* * *

KO is polite. KO is friendly. KO is helpful. He is going above and beyond to help customers and entertain Enid and greet Rad whenever he’s around.

He doesn’t know what’s _wrong._

Everyone is giving him a wide berth. Customers put up their hands in defense when he charges over to assist. Enid seems confused at his jokes. Rad waves at him the first time, but just keeps giving him more and more confused looks instead. 

KO gets it! They’re his friends and he loves them and he _knows_ he’s acting different. But its fine! He’s not acting like TKO, is all. TKO is gone. He’s mean and rude and doesn’t appreciate them enough. He doesn’t appreciate anything enough. He doesn’t appreciate how bright everything is, how loud and wonderful and real. The incredible colors of the bodega’s products. The feel of the sun. Hugs! He can’t get enough of them, even if everyone seems confused about it. TKO wasn’t much of a hugger, but KO is.

The one thing he doesn’t like is the feel of his hair on his neck. He’s already planning on getting a headband to hold his hair back. Nothing black or emo. Something bright and happy. He’s thinking red.

The world is just incredible. He loves every bit of it. TKO obviously didn’t get it. Not with how grumpy and mad he acted all the time.

But that’s okay! KO can appreciate them for him. 

(If anyone was looking, they would see his relentlessly cheerful smile twist with desperation.)

KO isn’t going to go back. 

Never again. 


End file.
